


Oops...

by auchterlonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M, Phil loves his archer, Phil's collectibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchterlonie/pseuds/auchterlonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's broken one of Phil's collectibles. Phil will be ok with it in a week.</p><p>(Just a quick attempt at 3 sentence fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops...

It had been a limited edition; only three had ever been built and of those, one sat in a grave while the other sat in the NSA’s black box vault.

“Nat did it,” Clint burst out, like a guilty child, eliciting a strong look of shock and rebuke from the falsely accused, who had been discreetly sneaking away from the shattered, highly collectible heirloom.

Phil sighed like the martyr he was and took solace in knowing that Clint would spend the next week making it up to him; a thought pleasurable enough to more than make up for the lengths he’d gone to acquire the fragile object... and the inexplicably handsome archer himself.


End file.
